The Return Is Final
by Seth Ezekiel
Summary: The sequel to Return of the Lost Son is finally here. One year has past, new drama, returning people, deaths and a lot more.
1. One Year Goes Fast

**A/N: I know I told you it would be a while but I figured you didn't want to wait, and neither did I, I was so excited to write this. So here you go. The first chapter in the sequel to Return of the Lost Son.**

**The Return Is Final**

**Chapter 1 – One Year Goes Fast**

The driver woke her up and told her that they were at their destination. They had been away for almost one month on the honeymoon. After all the drama they thought they could need a lot of time together. The wedding was beautiful and a lot of people were there. But Summer didn't really care about them. All she cared about was that she married the man she loved, the man that now was asleep in her lap and was about to drivel on her.

"Hey baby! Wake up, we are home"  
"What already? It felt much better on Tahiti" He slowly got up and looked kind of tired.

"I know, but we had to come home sooner or later, and we picked the later part. Come on let's get out of the limo now. The driver wants to go home and sleep"  
"Okay, you are already telling me what to do"  
"I have always done that"  
He kissed her belly. "Yes you have, that's one of the things I love with you"  
They got out of the car and waved the driver off. Then they turned to the house in front of them.

"Why didn't we go to our apartment? And what is this house doing here in front of us?"  
"You have already done so much for me and for us, so now I figured it was my time to do something. So I bought us a house"  
"What? When did you do that?"  
"Actually Ryan started to build it when you proposed, he finished it while we were away, I figured he would do a good job, but it was my idea and I paid for it"  
"Oh my god, I married the most fantastic woman in the world"  
"Yes you did, so come on let's go check it out. And then we have to go and meet William, he has probably grown a lot since we saw him"  
William was Ryan and Anna's kid, they waited with the wedding so that everybody could be there, so when they left on their honeymoon William was almost newborn and really small.

The baby laughed as Trisha played with it. He thought she would feel outside when there was a new baby, but she liked it just as much as they did. Anna walked up behind him and laid her arms around him.

"Hello you, I just got of the phone with Summer, Seth loved the house"  
"I figured he would, I built a room just for videogames and comics and a special shelf for the two plastic horses"  
"They said they would come over later and meet William, and tell us all about the honeymoon"  
"I don't think I need any details about the honeymoon, I have already guessed what they did"  
"Yeah? I guess I have too"  
They stood there holding each other without any problem in the world.

A man walked in to the café, the waiter had never seen him before but he looked kind of scary. He wore only black clothes and his face was pretty untidy. He walked around in the café and looked at the people before he approached one of workers.

"Where can I find the manager?"

"He's probably in his office over there" He pointed at the back of the room and the man walked over there. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to ask you about someone who used to work here"  
"I am not allowed to release that kind of information"  
He walked around the table grabbed the manager pressed him up against the wall and drew a knife from his pocket and put it against his neck.

"I don't think you heard me, I would like some information"  
"Anything at all, I don't think there will be a problem. Who might this person be?"

"He worked here a couple of years ago, his name is Seth Cohen. What can you tell me about him?"  
"If you just wait a minute and I will check the personal files over there"  
He walked across the room to a file-box and opened it. There it was, Seth Cohen he read.

"Here is a file of him, he didn't talk much, the only real info is that he used to live in Newport, I think he said something about going back when he left us"  
He took the file down from his face to face the man, but he was gone, the door was wide open and he was all alone in the room.

"Hello! Are you home Ryan?"  
"Hey man… and woman" Ryan hugged his brother and Summer. "So how was the honeymoon? Good I guess"  
"Yes it was amazing, but I don't think you want any details"  
"No I think I can do without those"

Anna walked in and greeted them with hugs.

"But enough about us now, how have you been? Or more specific how has William been?"  
"It has been great, Trisha has taken care of him a lot, she like him just as much as we do"  
"That's what I told you, the jealous part comes when they have grown up"  
"He has grown a lot and we think he said his first word last week, but it could have been just a mucus in her throat"

"What did the word sound like?"  
They both sighed and looked at each other before they answered Seth.

"It actually sounded like he said Death Cab"  
"Are you serious? The force is strong in that one, oh my god I have to congratulate him, he's only 2 months old and he has already captured the greatness of Death Cab"

Seth quickly moved against the baby's room.

"Death Cab huh? You are going to have trouble raising that kid"  
"Tell me about it" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't insult Death Cab!" Seth apparently heard them from the bed room.

"I actually have to agree with Seth in that one"  
"Yeah that's the thing I am working in changing with you"  
"Good luck with that, no one can break through Death Cab's force-field" Seth joined them again. "The man was asleep. So what are we going to do?"  
"I would like to talk to Summer a little bit, girl talk you know"  
"Yeah right, why don't we relax with a little bit of PS RA?"  
"I have no idea how to translate your shortenings"  
"Play station, Ryan Atwood?"  
"Right sound good, lead the way"  
Soon they were back at their usual positions in the couch by the TV. Slicing each others heads off. Shouting and cheering. Everything was good again, but how long would it last?

**So there you go, the first chapter is ready, and I have about eight chapters planner already, but there will probably be a lot more. If you have ideas I would like you to share them. They can help me a little bit. Other than that I just have on thing to say. Read and Review!**


	2. Unwelcome

A/N: So the reviews were positive, and that's good. And the drama has only started, just so you know. Now let's see how you like this.

**Chapter 2 – Unwelcome**

They got up and sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, the sun was shining and everything seemed to be going so well. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it; you finish your breakfast sweetie. And maybe you could go check on William after that"  
"Yeah sure"  
Ryan got up and walked against the door. He opened it and the second after that he was about to close it again. In front of him was one of the people he absolutely didn't want to see when things were going so great.

"What are you doing here Marissa?"

Seth lay in the bed with Summer sleeping on his chest. He had been awake for a while but he didn't want to wake her. She was so cute when she was asleep. Her beautiful eyes closed, her tiny sweet mouth breathing slowly, the heartbeat he could feel when he laid his hands over her, and the rest of her which he couldn't describe with words.

"Are you watching me when I sleep again?"  
"I guess I am, it's hard not to"  
"You're sweet, so how does it feel to sleep in our house my beloved husband"  
"I feel better than ever, and I hope we can stay here like this forever. Maybe I would miss the kitchen a little bit but I'd managed to pull through"  
"You could always live of sexual energy"  
"Yeah that's an idea, a really good idea actually. Maybe we should try it right now and see how it works"  
He rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her. A perfect start of the morning.

"Don't freak out Ryan, I'm not here because I want to fight with you"  
"Well then you better go, because if you stay I won't be nice to you"  
"Come one give me a chance, it was along time ago and I am sorry"  
"A chance? You don't deserve a second chance, you don't even deserve to talk to me"  
"I didn't mean like that, I know about you and Anna. I just want to be your friend again., and I want to congratulate the both of you"  
"Well I'm not sure if I want you to"  
"Come on Ryan, I have really changed"  
"You better have, or we will never let you near us" Anna walked in and declared how much she liked the fact that Marissa was here.

"Hey Anna! Nice to see you"  
"Skip the act, why are you here?"  
Ryan had never seen Anna like this, a really protective mother.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, and maybe see the baby, have lunch or something"  
The couple looked at each other and after a while they nodded.

"Okay if you say you have changed then I guess we will have to believe you, for now"  
They walked in and entered the kitchen.

"Where is Trisha?"  
"She is at Molly's, and I don't think she would want to see you. I don't think she will forgive you so easily"  
"I figured, and I don't deserve it either. Can I just go and use the bathroom"  
"Sure, you know where to find it"  
She walked out of the room and walked to the bathroom. Inside she took out a little bag. She poured the powder inside out and then took a paper-bill and rolled it to a pipe and then sniffed the cocaine up.

They walked hand in hand on the beach; they hadn't felt this relaxed and comfortable in a really long time. He kissed her on the head and smelled her hair as they walked.

"Do you remember when I kissed you for the first time?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course I do, that is an unforgettable moment"  
"You recited that poem that I wrote so long ago, it was beautiful… I think, I don't really remember it"  
"I do, I memorized it back then and I still have it in my head"  
"Really?"  
"I wish I was a mermaid, and was friends with all the fish in the sea" He stopped and looked her deep in the eyes. "That's my wish!" He leaned in and kissed her.

"You really pick good things to remember"

"I do my best. How about this one: You can kiss all these guys but you won't kiss me. Acknowledge me now or lose me forever. Do you remember that?"  
"That on the other hand is something I will never forget, I still can't believe you had the guts to do that"  
He kissed her and brought her up in his arms and swung around.

"I would do it exactly the same again if I had to"

"I'm just going away to get some papers from work, will you be okay here?"  
"Yeah sure, I guess we could kill some time"  
He kissed her on the cheek. "I promise I will be back soon"

Ryan left the room and soon they heard his car driving away.

"So how are you and Ryan doing?"  
"We are doing fine, unlike some others"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You don't look so good anymore I'm jut saying"  
"Well if you don't watch it then you will look even worse than me"  
"Is that a threat?"  
She reached in to her purse and brought up a knife and pointed it at Anna.

"Maybe it is! Are you going to do something about it?"  
"Whoa calm down Marissa"  
"Don't tell me to calm down, my whole life was ruined and you sweep in and take it all over?"  
"It's not my fault your life is ruined, from what I heard it was you who cheated on Ryan. Blame yourself instead of blaming me!"  
"You are pretty cocky for a girl with a knife pointed at her"

"Well do you think you could do with it"  
"I think I could kill you, and I know a lot of people who could get it done for me if I failed. So just do both of us a favour and leave Ryan alone, I'm a much better person for him"  
"Do you really think that? Are you delusional or just plain stupid?"  
Marissa moved closer and put the knife against her throat. "I don't think I like it when you talk like that to me" Ryan's car drove in outside and she took the knife down. "And don't tell Ryan about our little talk if you don't want your whole family to be dead tomorrow"

They sat in the restaurant eating and laughing together. They had a really good time just hanging out together not really doing anything special.

"Did you notice, this is the restaurant where we had dinner with my father"

"What? Oh my god, you're right" He looked around and recognized the place as it was yesterday. "I was so nervous that day and I just rambled over and over about comics and it really went straight to hell"  
"Yes that would be an understatement. But it was enough to break us apart"  
"Hey don't tell me you still feel bad about that"  
"Yes I do, I let my dad get in the way for us"  
"Well yeah, but you loved your dad so of course you listened to his advice"

"I guess"

"Let's talk about something cheerier, I don't want this to be a quiet meal now"

"Did you have fun when I was away?"

"Fun maybe isn't the right word, more like boring. Or what would you say Anna?"  
Anna woke up from her sudden come position. "What? Yeah right, boring"  
"Are you okay sweetie? You seem a little off"  
"Yeah I just, just need to use the bathroom"  
She ran out of the kitchen but Ryan followed her.

"Anna, I can tell something I wrong, what happened?"

"I… nothing"  
He grabbed her in the arm. "What did Marissa do?"  
"She… threat... She threatened to kill me and our entire family if I didn't leave you"  
"What are you serious?"  
"I'm just so scared, she pointed a knife at me and said she had contacts and"  
"Stop! Okay? I will take care of this, don't worry. No one is going to hurt you"

She heard the cop sirens but didn't connect it to have something to do with her. But when she heard them closer and a knock on the door she figured what was going on. Ryan walked in and held her tight.  
"Ryan let go of me!"

She crawled out of his grip but he took her in the arm again and punched her. It was the first time he punched a girl but she really had it coming.  
"You come here and think you can hurt my family! Well you can't!"  
The cops came in and took her up in her feet. They put cuffs on her and started taking her away.

"You will regret this Ryan, you will regret it!"

He didn't care; he just walked in to the livingroom where Anna sat crying.

"Sweetie its okay now, she's gone and she can't hurt you or any of us"  
"I'm just… I'm just so scared"  
"I know but I'm here, I will never let anything happen to you"

"Do you want a room?"  
"Yes"  
"Have you booked?"  
"Yes"

What a nice conversation the receptionist thought.

"Can I just have my key now?"  
"Fine here it is"  
He took it and walked up the stairs and looked for his room. There it was. He entered it and left the suitcases on the bed. He then sat in the chair next to the TV and sighed. Finally he had found him. Now only the easy part was left. Now he was going to pay for what he did.

Back in the apartment they were pretty exhausted after a full day out and they got to bed pretty early. Summer fell asleep almost immediately but Seth watched her as she slept again. Still so beautiful. He must be the luckiest man in the world. This was going to last forever, he could feel it, and no one would destroy what they had.

The man got up from the chair and walked to the bed and opened one of the suitcases. Inside there was a knife, some needles, poison, a hammer and some other stuff. This would come in handy when he found his victim. He grabbed the picture which lay inside the suitcase. He looked at it and started laughing. Now he was going to pay, Seth Cohen wasn't getting away with his actions. He made a mistake when he thought this would just disappear, and that mistake he would pay for forever now.

**So what do you think? Pretty exciting huh? I have some great drama planned so keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**


	3. Revealing

**A/N: Many questions about the mysterious man. So those of you who were so eager to know his identity, here it is!**

**Chapter 3 – Revealing**

"Bye Alex!"

They walked out of the Bait Shop and started to walk along the sidewalk together. Seth's shoelaces went up and he bent down to tie it. Summer stood beside him and waited. A man walked up and stopped in front of them just as Seth got up again.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can, I have waited for this some time now"  
He showed the baseball bat he had in his hand and struck Seth hard over his face. Seth fell to the ground and he turned to Summer.

"He really thought he would get away with it. But that is not going to happen"  
"What are you talking about, we haven't done anything"  
"So I guess he haven't told you, no biggie, I can take care of that later when the biggest problem has been taking care of."  
He struck Summer down and kicked her hard in the head, causing her to pass out.

"What the hell is your problem? What do you want? Money, because I have lots of it"  
"You just don't get it do you? There is only one thing I want, and that is to see you suffer!"  
Seth got another swing at him and he fell back on the sidewalk. The man started to kick him hard all over his body and finally knocked him out with a swing at the head with the bat. He then grabbed Seth and carried him away.

Anna got up from the bed and walked down to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep, she was too frightened. Marissa told them that they would pay for this. Ryan told her they would be okay bit how could he know that?  
"Don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you or the kids"

"Ryan, you scared me"  
"More scared then you were before. I know Marissa freaked you out but she is taken care off now"  
"But she knows people"  
"Hey I'm from Chino, I'm one of few nice guys from there, we will be fine I promise"  
He walked over to her and held her as she cried to his shoulder. But the fact was he was also a little bit scared, he would take care of any problem they got, but would it be in time? Suddenly the phone rang and he got it straight away.

"Hello? What? Okay I will be right there"

He woke up and felt the pain in his head. He tried to reach to his head but felt that his hands were tied to the back of the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly he saw that man standing in front of him.

"What do you want with me?"  
"You don't recognise me? Well I guess you wouldn't, you just saw me in a couple of pictures"

"What are you talking about, I think you got the wrong guy"  
"If you think really hard I think you will get it, but maybe you want a clue? Do you remember Tara Rossellini?"  
Suddenly Seth remembered things and the pieces started to fall in places.

"You are Tara's husband? Brian?"  
"Wow that was pretty quick, but I guess you haven't heard that I'm now her ex-husband"

"Is that why you are doing this? What did she say happened?"  
"She didn't say anything but I knew, she couldn't stand me for some reason and I figured what was going on. She divorced me and I killed her"  
"You killed her! Listen nothing happened, maybe it was something else"  
"I have it on videotape so don't try to fool me because then I may get angry"  
Okay that was a cheap trick but he had to get out of here.

"Okay but it was not a big deal, we just…"  
"You just had sex with my wife multiple of times"  
"Well yeah"  
Brian punched him hard and blood came pouring out of his mouth.

"So now you are going to pay for what you did, just as she did"  
He reached for a bag in front of him and took up a knife.

"Now we are going to have some fun"

She woke up, where was she. She recognised this place. Tha Bait Shop?

"Summer, are you awake?" Alex was sitting next to her.

"Ouch" She reached to her head and felt the pain. "Where is Seth?"  
"You were alone out on the sidewalk, I called Ryan and he is on his way. What happened Summer?"

"There was a man, he approached us and then he hit us. He must have taken Seth with him. He said something about that Seth did something to him. That's all I remember. Oh my god, what if he is dead?"

"Don't think like that, he will be okay, he doesn't look so strong but he will make it"

Alex came and hugged her. But Summer wasn't reassured, that man looked insane and she had no idea what he would do to Seth.

"Aaahhh please stop it!"

But Brian didn't show any notice to listening. He continued to scar him over the chest, letting only a little amount of blood coming out. He threw some gasoline on it and it ached like nothing he had ever experienced. After that he took a tong and bent down to his feet. He grabbed a foot and put the tong around his big toe nail.

"No please don't!"  
But he didn't care; he just grabbed the nail and drew it off as Seth screamed out the pain.

"We have just gotten started Mr. Cohen, it will be a long time before you have paid nearly enough"

**Sorry it took so long and I know it is pretty short too but I didn't want to have to long parts about the torture, it's hard to write and I can't imagine it would be so nice to read about either. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and I will work on the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Pain

**A/N: Okay I am seriously very sorry for the long wait. I had an injury in my hand and I have had a lot of work in school. But now I have managed to make a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4 – Pain**

Seth had never before felt pain like this; he couldn't find words to describe it. Brian had been torturing him for hours now, at least it felt like hour, and all he could think about was:

Do I deserve this?

He caused their marriage to break, and the death of Tara was in some twisted way his fault. Brian was furious, but who wouldn't be, if someone did that to him and Summer wouldn't he be furious? Of course he would.

"What are you thinking about over there? You think it's over?"

Brian walked over to him with a sick grin on his face. He started to laugh as he hit Seth hard in the stomach.

"The question you should question yourself is when am I going to finish your suffering, and when I do, will I go after your loved ones?"

"Don't you dare!"  
"Or what? Are you going to stop me in some way? You destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy yours"

"Summer! Where are you?"  
"She's in here Ryan"  
Ryan walked in to Alex's office and saw Summer sitting on a chair with blood on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Where is Seth?"  
"I called the cops and they are coming over, the man who did this took Seth with him, he said that Seth had to pay for what he did or something"

"What? Seth is gone? I got to go and find him"  
"Wait Ryan! The cops will be here in any minute"  
"Like I would trust the cops to find him in time. I'm going to find him, I have some contacts"  
He walked out and Summer didn't even open her mouth, because somewhere inside she knew Ryan could find him and save him from that man. Ryan always had trust issues and the cops weren't an exception. If he could find him before the cops, then she wasn't going to stop him.

Ryan's car parked by the sidewalk at his old neighbourhood in Chino. He talked to some of Trey's friends and they told him to look up a man called Tristan. He would know who the guy who abducted Seth was. He knocked on the door.

"Hello! Is Tristan here?"  
"That would be me" A man came up on the drive-in and smiled at Ryan. "You're Trey's brother right?"

"Yes, Ryan. I need your help. A man has kidnapped my friend, Seth Cohen, and I need to find him"  
"Why don't you ask the cops?"  
"Because this is personal and I need to find him before the cops"  
Tristan saw the glow in Ryan's eyes, they screamed of fury and anger.

"I might know who this guy would be. Someone named Brian came in to town recently, he asked around about some guy named Cohen. He lived in some old house in Newport I think I think. If you come in I can give you the address"

They walked in to the house and closed the door.

"Why isn't anyone finding him? He's been gone way to long now!"  
"Calm down Summer, everyone are doing the best they can"  
"Well it's not good enough, I have to go"  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"I have to tell Kirsten and Sandy what has happened"

She ran out of the Bait Shop, she didn't care about the car, she just ran towards the Cohen residence. After a while she came up along their drive-in and pushed the door open.

"Hello! Sandy, Kirsten!"

A light was turned on at the second floor.

"Summer, what is going on? What are you doing here?"

Sandy came out from their room.

"I have to talk to you two right now, it's important"

Seth was really beaten up now, he felt so tired and exhausted, and he didn't even know if he had the strength to talk. Brian had been going ballistic on him, hitting him like crazy.

"You are starting to look a little lost. That's good; maybe you are starting to understand how little time of your life you have left"

Suddenly the door slammed up and Seth was blinded by the sudden light.

Ryan kicked the door up and rushed in to the guy who stood by the table. He punched him hard and Brian fell to the floor. Ryan kicked him once and again and again. He grabbed his shirt and started to punch him in the face but he only had time to punch him twice before Seth opened his mouth.

"Ryan, stop it!"

"What? He fucking tortured you"

"He only did what he thought was right, and I deserved some of it"  
"What are you talking about, you didn't deserve any of this, you have never hurt anyone"  
"I did a lot of things when I were abroad, not everything was good. Let him go and call the cops, I would also like to get released if you could do that"

Ryan let Brian go, he was unconscious, and walked over to Seth and untied his hands. Then he pulled Seth in to a real big hug.

"I was really worried about you"  
"I know"

Ryan let him go, grabbed his cell, walked out and called the cops and Summer. Seth bent over looking at the unconscious Brian.

"I'm sorry Brian, I really am, I didn't mean for any of that to happen to you and your wife."

Then he took some paper and wrote a note. Then he walked out through the backdoor.

Ryan came in after the call was finished.

"Seth! Seth where are you?"  
He noticed the note on Brian's chest.

_I have to be alone for a while. I'll call you tomorrow or something._

What the fuck was going on? He called Summer again.

Everyone was gathered in the Cohen's kitchen. Brian was taken care of by the police, and they said they would get back to question Seth when he was present. The silence in the kitchen was broken by Anna.

"I'm sure he will turn up soon, he's probably just in shock"

"But why wouldn't he want to see me. I mean, I love him so much"  
Summer bursted in to tears and buried her head in her own arms, because the arms of her boyfriend were some other place.

Seth stood alone by the pier, looking out over the silent water. Tears came rolling down his cheeks. Brian was just a regular guy, a regular guy who was screwed over like hell by some dumb chick and a spoiled Newport brat. He only did what everyone would do, he took out his revenge. Seth hated to admit it, but he deserved it. He destroyed Brian's life, and he was the cause of Tara's death. He was the reason for a person's death. How was he going to live with that?

**So what do you think? I think it turned out really well. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long time ago I will have to say. Can't say anything else then: I am sorry. I will try to update more often now. I got some inspiration the other day just by hearing that people liked me to continue the story. So here it is, let's see how you like it.**

**Chapter 5 – The Dark Truth**

Seth slowly walked in to his parent's house. There was no one in his own house so he figured they would be here. Summer was sleeping by the kitchen table and no one else was in sight. He stood in the doorway and just watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, how did he get to be this lucky, after everything he had done. Summer suddenly flew up and saw Seth in front of her.  
"Oh my god, Seth! Are you alright? Where the hell were you? I was so worried, don't you ever do that again"

"Calm down Summer" Seth grabbed her arms and forced her back down in the chair again. "Where is everybody else?"  
"Sandy and Kirsten are upstairs and Ryan and Anna are at home, why? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to all of you" He walked up the stairs but Summer followed him.

"Seth what is going on? You better tell me now or"  
"Or nothing at all, just sit down in the kitchen and call Ryan over, alright?" Seth raised his voice and sounded almost angry as he continued to walk up the stairs.

A minute later Summer had called Ryan and Anna over and they were on their way. She just sat in the kitchen wondering what was wrong. Seth had never been angry on her in that way, just in a playful way. What the hell was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted by the Cohen's coming down and Ryan and Anna rushing in to the kitchen.

"Seth, you are back"

"Yes Ryan I am, so now we have covered that subject, now can you sit down?"

Everybody took a seat at the kitchen table and looked on Seth with confused eyes.

"Brian was an ordinary man, he didn't do anything wrong. Or yes he did, but he didn't do anything you wouldn't have done"

"There you go again, yesterday you also defended him and said you deserved what happened, how can you deserve something like that from someone you don't know"

"I thought you had guessed that I did know him but it seems like you didn't"  
"You knew him? From where?" Summer suddenly paid interest in the subject.

"If you just let me finish then II will soon come to the point. When I went away on my boat, I went to all kinds of different and I did many things. One of the things I did was have an affair with a woman, a married woman. More specifically I had an affair with Brian's wife Tara."

"You did what?"

"I had wild sex with a woman who didn't think her husband could please her in the right way!" Seth shouted angrily.

"Seth calm down!"  
"I will not calm down. She is dead because of me!"  
"What?"

"Brian caught us, I got away but she didn't. He killed her that very night, and after that he went after me" Everyone was silent and not a word was spoken. "So now you know why all of this has happened, I caused a woman's death, I caused a marriage to break apart and I destroyed a man's life. I don't know how you would take that, but I didn't take it so well"

He turned around and left the kitchen leaving the rest of them alone.

**Okay, it was kind of short, but I wanted to update as soon as I could. Hope you like, Review so I know if you like it and want me to continue. This time I will continue soon, I have got some ideas now. Much more drama. Until then, have a good one! R&R!**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N: Haven't gotten many reviews, but I decided to continue anyway. But if you read this story then please review, so I know if you like it.**

**eric micheal:**

**I also love Seth & Summer and I will try to accomplish your wish soon!**

**Chapter 6 – The Aftermath**

No one in the kitchen opened their mouth. There were no words they could seem to say. But Summer decided she couldn't stay there so she ran after Seth leaving the others behind.

"Did anyone of you know about this?"

Anna broke the silence, she didn't seem to get any response but after a while Ryan opened his mouth.

"I hadn't even thought of the possibility that he had been with other women when he was away, especially not with married women. I mean why?"

"So you're saying that it is his fault?"

"Calm down Kirsten, I never said that. But if you sleep with a married woman, you got to be prepared to take some consequences"

"Are you saying Seth should have been prepared for this?"

"No you get me all wrong!"  
"No I think I get exactly what you mean, but I don't agree, and now if you excuse me I would like to find my son"

Kirsten rushed out of the kitchen quickly followed by Sandy who mimed the words:  
"I will talk to her"

"Seth, wait!"

"Don't follow me Summer, I want to be alone"

"Why? So you can run away and leave me again?"  
"I would never do that to you"  
"You did it once"

"But I will never do it again" He shouted as he turned around and stared at her, she looked at him with scared eyes. She had never seen him like that, he was shaking and had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Summer, I'm not angry at you. I just… I can't do this right now"

"You have to talk to me about it sometime, so why not now?"

"What is there to talk about? I ruined a man's life and I caused the death of a young woman"

"You can't see it that way. Yes you slept with a married woman and destroyed their marriage and that was really stupid, but that doesn't mean Brian can kill his wife and you should take the blame. You did a stupid thing, and I would say you have paid overprice for that now" She said as she gently touched the bruises over his face.

"How is it that you can do that?"  
"What?"  
"Just by talking and touching me you make everything seem so great"  
"It is a gift I have" She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "So, can we go back now?"

"Do we have to? I can't face them right now; I just want to be alone, with you"

"Alright, whenever you are ready"  
They sat down on a bench and she snuggled up in his chest. They would be alright, they always were.

**Okay pretty short chapter once again, but I wanted to update. Don't know how I am going to continue this now, so I will jump forward about a week and things will start to get normal again. If you don't want me to write about Seth talking about what happened with the others, tell me what you think. I have drama planned for Ryan & Anna in the future too, in the enxt chapter or the one after that you will see what I mean.**


	7. Rescue

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed:**

**Dodgeviper, steffi, kursk, Doves30, Vicky**

**The most of you wanted me to jump ahead, so I will do that. Dodgeviper had a really good idea, but I think I have written so much about it now and I kind of feel that I would like to move on from it. But it was a good idea still, keep them coming, they are helping.**

**Chapter 7 – Rescue**

Things were starting to get better now. Seth was almost fully healed from the torture and everyone tried to stay away from the subject to make him feel better. Summer just got home from a shopping round at the mall.

"God, how can girls buy so many things?"

"It's not that hard, you should try it some time"

"Are you saying I'm a girl?"

"Well, you are strong like one"

"Oh you are going down" He grabbed her and forced down in the bed and lay on top of her tickling her.

"Seth! Stop it, come on, that's not fair!"

"Ha-ha who's the girl now?"

"Me, me! I give up!"

He stopped, kissed her on the forehead and rolled of her. "That's my girl! So what are you doing now? I felt like taking a walk at the beach or something"

"Yeah sure, I just have to get some shoes"

"You have shows on you"  
"Cohen, these are not beach shoes"

"Oh right, how stupid of me"

She hit him in the head and went in to the closet for shoes.

"Anna, are you coming?"

"Yes hold on, you can get the perambulator while I get ready"

He went and got it and put William down in it. "You just get cuter every day, don't you?"

"Did you just say the word cute?" Anna came walking down the stairs.

"No you must have heard wrong"

"You said cute, this is something I have to spread across town. The brooding master Ryan Atwood said cute for his first time"

"Very funny, are you ready so we can go?"

"Yeah, sure. Trisha! We are going out on a walk with William"

"Can I come with?" She came running out of the living room.

"Sure, if you want to"

They walk out of the house and headed downtown.

They walked hand in hand on the beach, watching the other people around them. Some guys played volleyball, an old couple sat by a table having dinner, some kids played in the water:

"Do you think someday we will have children of our own?"

"Of course, we will have beautiful kids. A boy named Wesley and a girl named Dana"  
Summer was shocked. "You have thought about names for our kids?"

"Yeah sure, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. Guys don't usually do that"

"Well I'm not a regular guy you know"

"No you aren't, you are a very special man, and that's why I love you so much"

"I thought it was because of my good looks?"

"If that was the case then we wouldn't be standing here"  
"The times when you didn't have any sense of humor felt better"

"Come on! That was funny; you taught me, so blame yourself"

"Okay, it was kind of fun. But don't do it too often, I am the funny guy you know"  
"I thought you were the brains?"

"Well that too, but it's not a full time job"

They walked across the sidewalk and bumped in to Alex rushing towards the Bait Shop.

"Hey! How are you doing, is Seth getting better?"  
"Yes he is, it was rough but he is getting over it. How are you doing?"

Trisha walked ahead with William when they stopped to talk. She stopped and bent over to play with William some. He was so cute, and she was a really proud big sister. She would do anything to protect her little brother.  
Ryan's phone suddenly rang.

"Yeah, hello!"

"Do you care about your children?"

"What? Who is this?"

"Ms. Cooper wasn't glad when you put her out of your way"

"Marissa? Marissa gave you this number? Listen, don't call me again"  
"I won't, but you might want to look after your children better"  
The man hung up. Ryan looked around and saw someone approaching Trisha and the perambulator. He pushed Trisha to the ground and pushed the perambulator out in to the street.

"NO!"

Trisha felt a man pushing her down. He took William's wagon and pushed it out in the street and then rushed off. She didn't know what to do. She got up and saw a car in high speed coming towards William out in the street. The car would never have time enough to stop. She ran out in the street, jumped and pushed the perambulator out of the way. After that she felt a sudden pain in her side as the car hit her. She heard screeching tires as she landed on the street again. Her parents came rushing out in the street and leaned over her.

"Trisha! Trisha, are you okay? Please don't do this, we love you so much. Please stay with us"  
Trisha didn't have the strength to answer her father as he tried to get her to stay with them. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the familiar sirens of the ambulance.

**So what do you think? I know much drama, but at least Seth and Summer got to have a calm normal chapter. Review and I would love if you gave me some ideas. Your support I am very thankful for!**


	8. Tragedy

**A/N: dodgeviper:  
Yes, it was Anna who told Ryan he said cute.**

**About Trisha, I wrote that Anna was her mom, but of course that's not the case. But she is almost like a mom to Trisha. So I hope you are not confused anymore now.**

**Chapter 8 – Tragedy**

"Can you help her? Is she going to be okay?"  
Ryan ran by the side of the stretcher as the doctors were taking here to the emergency.

"Please sir, calm down and wait in the waiting room until we have further details. They went away and Ryan stood there alone"  
What happened? How could this happen? Trisha, she was... She was going to be all right. Come on Ryan focus, where is Anna?

He ran to the waiting room where he saw her sitting in a chair crying.

"Anna! Hey, don't cry. She will make it, she's a strong girl"

"What did the doctors say?"  
"They told us to wait here until they know how bad it is"  
"What? I want to know how she is doing now!"  
"Calm down, we can't do anything but wait now. Just give them some time. I will just go and call Seth and Summer, will you be okay?"

"Yes…"

"Seth slow down, you are going way to fast!"

"What? You use to complain that I am going to slow"  
"Yes but I'm not looking forward to die at an early age, so slow down! We will get to the hospital either way"  
They were just heading back home when Ryan called them. He didn't say much, just that Trisha was in some kind of accident and that they were at the hospital.

"Why does this kind of stuff always seem to happen to us or someone we are close too?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't…."

Hours passed by and nothing happened. But after a while Seth woke Anna up. There was a doctor coming towards them. He was a little bit bloody and seemed to be depressed.

"Mr. Atwood?"

"Yes that's me!" Ryan got up of his chair.

"Your daughter was hit pretty badly, she got internal bleedings and it was too late even if she had got here directly. I am so sorry about your loss"

Ryan fell back to his chair. His daughter… she was dead. He got up and started to punch uncontrollable in the wall. Anna got up and took his arms.

"Ryan! Stop it! Stop it! You can't do this now! I need you here!"  
He fell in to her arms and started to cry. Seth had never seen his brother cry before, but he could understand it. He was about to cry too, and Summer had already thrown herself around him. How were they going to come back from this?

**I know some tragedy for Seth and Summer too, but most for Ryan and Anna. I don't know if you liked that she died, but that's the way life goes. I have a lot of school this week and I have a little loss of ideas. So I won't update in a while. Maybe early next week. Anyway, Review! I need them more than ever!**


	9. Where Do We Go From Here

**A/N: Many opinions about my last chapter. Some of you didn't like the fact that Trisha died, I'm sorry about that. But it is true, not a dream as one of you hoped.**

**About your opinion sUmMeRiTh:**

**I hope I didn't bring back any bad memories or so. And about the doctor conversation, I know it wasn't that good. But I had no idea on what a doctor says in a moment like that so it didn't turned out that great. Anyway, here comes the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9, Where Do We Go From Here**

Anna stood in the shower and let the water pour down on her. It was cold as ice but she didn't feel it, she felt completely numb. There was nothing that could hurt her as much as she was already hurt. The girl she had thought of as her own daughter was dead, and nothing could bring her back. Suddenly she heard William crying, Ryan was out so she had to go out and get him. Nothing would happen to him; she would never let him go.

"Summer! You have to come out sometime!"

She had locked herself inside their bathroom for at least one hour now.

"Just go away Seth, I don't want to talk about it"  
"You have to! You can't face this alone; you are strong, but not that strong"

She pushed the door open hard.

"I just can't stop crying. I could have been there and saved her or something"  
"What? You couldn't have done anything"  
"Yes I could, if I were there then Trisha wouldn't had to be the one pushing William out of the road"

"You can't think like that. She did it to save her brother, it wasn't your fault in any way and you couldn't have stopped it"  
She fell in to his arms and he just held as she cried in to his shoulder.

Ryan walked around Chino. Why did I come here? Because she has to pay? You're damn right she has to pay, she caused my daughters death. Marissa Cooper wasn't getting away with this. He had talked to some people and found someone who could tell her where Marissa is. He kicked the door open.

"Ian Price! Where the hell are you?"  
Suddenly he heard a click and when he turned around he had a gun pointed at him.

"I am right here. Now, who the fuck are you, and how are you going to pay for my door?"  
"I am Ryan Atwood and I am looking for Marissa Cooper"  
"Hah good luck with that" He said as he lowered the gun.

Ryan rushed forward and knocked him down snatched the gun and pushed it at the man's forehead.  
"I don't think you heard me. I want to know where Marissa is."  
"Hey calm down, you aint gonna find her. She is dead, so lower the fucking gun"

He fell back and leaned against the wall, she was dead. He thought he would feel better when she was dead, but he didn't. He didn't feel better at all. His cell rang, Anna!

"I got to go"  
He got up and rushed away. How could he be so stupid, he couldn't leave Anna alone at a time like this? She needed him more than ever, and he needed her too. They would get through this too, they always did.

**There aren't many chapters left, maybe 5. But I have 3 possible endings and you will have to decide which one I will take. One is a little bit confusing and surprising, the other one is a sad but a little unexpected ending, and the third one is a happily ever after one. I'm not very thrilled about the last one because almost every story end like that and I want to make this ending a little bit special. But it's up to you to decide; maybe I will have three different endings in three different chapters. I don't know. Tell me what you think and we will see what happens. Review!**


End file.
